Trust Your Instincts
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: A new Evil is out in the World, and the Flock, Harry Potter, and the Twilight groups, along with one other group must save the world.How do they do it? Read and Review to find out.Maximum Ride/Harry Potter/Twilight/another group crossover. Summary inside.
1. Characters and Summary

**Hey Everybody, and All my faithful Readers!!!**

**This is the beginning of Trust Your Instincts, and this chapter is a list of characters you must remember, and a full out summary of the story.**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Remember to Reivew!!!!!**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

* * *

**Characters:**

**1.) Maximum Ride Characters:**

a) Maximum Ride(17): the main character of the story. From Maximum Ride, she is a skillful Avian American who has destroyed the Itex corporation from destroying the world. She can fly at super fast speed, and breathe underwater. She has a motherly figure to the younger kids of the Flock, has a Voice in her head, sadly for her

b) Fang(17): Max's Right hand man. Even thought she didn't know this before, Max is Fang's soulmate. Fang can turn invisible, and breathe underwater. unusually quiet, and hardly talks.

c) Iggy(16) : Blind, if you didn't know, but has I way of finding everything perfectly. Love creating bombs with Gazzy. The best cook in the Flock, and can see items against white backgrounds.

d) Nudge(14): A chatter-box, loves to talk. May seem annoying at points, but she's actually not. She attracts metal, and can track down codes in computer related objects.

e) Gazzy(12): Short for the Gasman, you don't want to know why. Accompanys Iggy in making bombs. No real signs of any abilities, besides something disgusting that you don't want to know.

f) Angel(10): may seem like an "angel", but guess what she can do, read minds, control them, breathe underwater, talk to animals(part of read minds), and she can change forms, or change into different animals.

g) Ella(16): Max's younger half sibling, adores Max.

h) (Mom): Max's mother who is also a doctor who used to work for the School

i) Jeb(Dad): Max's father, but she still hasn't accepted him.

j) Total: Angel's talking dog!!!!

**2.) Harry Potter Characters:**

a) Harry Potter(18): Main character of Harry Potter series. Best at Defense Against the Dark arts Class than anyone has every seen. Part of the Quidditch team. Wizard

b) Ron Weasley(18): Harry's best friend who got jealous of Harry in the 4th book.

c) Hermione Granger(18): Bright, smart, and never ever forgots anything she's learned. Harry's other best friend.

d) Neville Longbottom(18): May seem like a wimp, but he's a loyal friend

e) Ginny Weasley(17): Loves Harry, and Ron's little sister

f) Luna Lovegood(17): In Ginny's class, really weird, but kind.

g) Draco Malfoy(18): Used to be the bad boy, still is, but isn't as bad.

h) Dumbledore: The headmaster of Hogwarts, really kind man, died though

i) Professor McGonugal: Head of the Griffindors, favors hermione

j) Professor Snape: Becomes headmaster after Dumbledore dies, may seem cruel and sinister, but actually isn't, loved Harry's mother

k) The Order of the Phoenix: designed to defeat Voldemort, who is now gone Too many to say all the names.

**3.) Twilight Characters:**

a) Bella: now a vampire; has the ability to put a shield around the ones she wants to protect; main character of Twilight

b) Edward: Bella's husband; can see other peoples thoughts

c) Renessmee: Bella/Edward's child; can send pictures into others mind, half huam, half vampire.

d) Jacob: Bella's best friend; imprinted Renessmee; a werewolf

e) Alice: Always cheerful; loves yellow; can see the future, but isn't always accurate

f) Jasper: Alice/Jasper relation; can calm the feelings and emotions of others(change the mood)

g) Emmett: the big brother of the group, no special abilities

h) Rosalie: extremely beautiful; no signs of ability

i) Esme: The mother of all vampires, very kind heart

j) Carlisle: the Father of vampires; very kind heart; Esme/Carlisle

k) rest of the wolf pack: nothing too special I need to say now

**4) Mysterious Magic Sorcerery Group(My made up group)**

a) Krystal Leminison(16): main person for the Mysterious Magic Socerery; has the ability to call forth all elements of the magic socerery. Best student. Loves martial arts, has an ability like fly, and but not exactly. You could call her a Princess

b) Airi Johnson(18): Acts like Krystal's big sister; can call upon the Air Element; can fly with ease, known as the Martial arts master.

c) Matthew Firngon(14): A little brother to Krystal; can call upon the Light element

d) Constance Kurth(15): May seem really tall, but actually younger than you think; can call upon the Water Element

e) Christina Demonlire(15): Really small, but rather quiet; can call upon the Earth Element

f ) Mimi Demonlire(7): Really adorable; cute and very clever; her magic sorcerery has not been Identified yet

**Summary:**

**An evil is outside in the world plotting to destroy the world, and controlling it as their own. Each of the four groups are responsible for a special item that can help destroy that one Evil. As the time becomes scarce; a certain someone starts to bring together the 4 groups. AT first they distance themselves from the groups, but will they have enough time to defeat the evil? How does Max overcome her instincts of not trusting anyone? How will Harry be able to face the truth that he isn't always the best at everything? How does Bella become a less worried person, a bbecome someone who isn't afraid to try? and finally, How does Krystal realize the importance of not always using her magic as a source of solving things? Each group has their own weaknesses, but once they come together, can they trust each other, and help build the strength in them to trut they instincts? IDK, you're going to have to read to find out!**

* * *

**I know the summary isn't as long as I hoped it was, and I know the list of characters may seem confusing at first, but don't worry, this story is going to continue for probably at least 50 chapters, so you'll definitely have time to get them straight.**

**I know the fourth group wasn't mentioned in the poll, but just relax, I wanted it to be a surprise, and have part of this story to be owned by me, so, I hope you'll enjoy this story!!!**

**Review for more of this story!!!!**

**I'm counting at least around 5!!!!**

**See ya next year!!!!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	2. Prologue

**Okay, well I didn't get the 5 reviews that I wanted, so I'll torture you a little bit more.**

**In this chapter, it's going to be a preview/prologue of every single group, had how their lives grew complicated in one day.**

**Thanks to:**

**Twi-rider: for being the first one to review my story!!!**

**STARszx(Pebble): For being my second reviewer of my story, and such a cool friend!!! **

**Enjoy!!! Not :P**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**I say, if you read this, finish this then read STARszx's story, Unloved, it's her best one yet!!!(Or I think it is)**

* * *

**Prologue/Preview**

**In the time where ther were no bad, and peace everywhere, a certain evil rose in power, and it's out to destroy the world. Now, an unusual force is out, and pulling together four totally different groups from four totally different places. The Flock of Avian Americans from the skies and mountains of the United States, then there's the Wizards and Witches from Hogarts, in London, England, next the Vampires and the Werewolves from the small town of Forks, and finally the once prosperous Magic Sorcerery Art of the Elements, now left with only 5 highly educated sorcerers and sorceresses, are coming together in a way no one would have thought possible. The four groups are responsible for a sacred treasure, but little did they know that their treasures weren't just mere objects that could protect the world, they had a special meaning as well. The time for the prophecy to open is just coming to the beginning, how will they ever survive...**

**Max's POV**

Recently, Fang keeps saying that he keeps getting these weird messages saying, "Someone's after you, you better watch out." I don't get it, and no one else does either, not even Angel. I can't believe it, for once in my life, when I'm at peace, I feel as if I don't know anything about this world. Not only are Fang's computer messages freaking me out, Angel says she keeps getting these faint singing noises in her head that seem to sing a song to her, but she can't understand it. The other problem is, the song seems so distant, but yet Angel describes it as an intense feeling that seems to drag her away from the Flock. I keep thinking somethings wrong, but no one else says otherwise. Ugh, this is mind torture, even more than the Voice.

"ACK!!!!!!!!!!" Oh no!! That was Angel's scream, I better check on her, this is going to drive me nuts.

I ran over to where Angel was shivering from fear, and I tries to cradle her in my arms but everytime I tried to step within her area, a bublle appeared around her, and I was pushed away. HUh, this is weird.

"Angel... Are you all right?" I looked at her with worried eyes. But when I looked into her eyes, I saw a distant look in her eyes, and then her eyes went cold, and in a tone not her own, she said," So, you've been a good girl now, have you? Well, I'm here to destroy that pretty face of yours, and nothing's stopping me from taking over the world!!!! MwaHaHahahaaaa!!!!!" Ummmm, that was weird, but then again kinda creepy. When I looked back at Angel, her eyes had changed a firey red, that looked right into my eyes, and in a predicting kinda voice, she once again started to speak, "Finally, the Evil has risen. Now it is time for the Prophecy to be once rebuilt or else the world shall be destroyed, are you ready for your task MAX!!!!!!!!!" Oh my god, this weird voice knows who I am.

"ARE YOU?!!!"

"Um... Sure, I guess?" I said unsurely, this creepy voice is scaring everyone, even me. "But who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, where I am, or how I know you, i need you to listen very carefully." Then, Angel became all stiff and frozen, and I saw a little smoke emit from her body, and formed into a ghost-like form. Instantly, as the ghost came out, Angel came to reality, and came to cuddle into my arms, shivering with fear. "It's okay Angel, everything's going to be alright." I comforted her, and she nodded her head.

"Max" That got my attention back to the ghost. "This is very important, and I'm here ot tell you, a new Evil has arisen, and is out to catch the world and anyone in his way. You need to help save the world, and only you can do this."

"Do what, I have no idea what you're trying to say."

"I'm trying to say that Someone more evil, and more powerful than Itex, has risen, and is out to destroy the world, and keep it as his own. You are to find a gemstone that only you can find......AHHHHHH!!!"

oh jeez, that was unexpected, the ghost and a creeper come out of no where, and then the ghost tries to tell me something, but then seems to fade away. But where is she, did she just poof?

"Yes she did Max, and it seems like we have a new mission, and mission to find this gemstone." *sigh* Now I have another mission to do, oh right Fang was looking at me.. Huh? oh, he was the one who just said that to me, oh great Max *mentally slap my head*, you are such a dummy.

_Max, you have a new job, and you gotta start looking, but I'm no help anymore, I don't know anything about this gemstone, good luck trying to find it, I'll assist you in anyway I can._

Yea, like pop in when you want then never answer until five months later, yea I'd like that type of help. NOT!

Huh, now that I think about it, something seems funny, I don't know anything that I need to find this gemstone, and what was it talking about, was there something like the Prophecy? What prophecy? Oh well, I'm exhausted, maybe I should get some sleep before I think about this.

**Harry's POV**

Another boring day has gone by, and veryone around me seems as bored as me too. Ugh, this life is so these days that when we were scared to death thinking Voldemort was outside somewhere just waiting to kill you, it just seems sooo much more interesting than laying around on couchs not knowing what to do. Ron is dozing off, dreaming probably about food. Hermione is reading a book, but you can tell she's bored half to death. Everybody else, just you could describe them as dead people, not moving any bit.

"Come on guys, we can't just stay here laying on couchs not doing anything all day!!!" I said to everyone, getting everyone back into reality. "Come, let's go see if there's anything interesting to do in this house."

Just as I finished talking, the flame from the fireplace started building up, and then, there it was, and beast like face coming out of the fireplace. "MWaHaHaHAAAAA!! I've got you now!!!!!!" Um, what was that? Anybody know? I guess not, and just like that, the face was gone, but replaces with a womens face, and she said right into my eyes,"

Harry Potter, aren't you? YOu seem lifeless, but yet in your record, your usually very busy, but why is it that you don't have anything to do?"

"Well, you see, all my friends and I don't know what to do 'cause now our lives just don't have life in them."

"Oh, well, i see, but your lives are just about to change!!!!! Now listen closely Harry. There is a disaster that has been flooding your nation, and now is spreading across the world, and soon enough the whole Earth will be captured and destroyed, you need to find a staff before.... Ahhhhh!!!!!" and with that, the women's face looked as if it was being dragged away from in terror.

Strange, I have never encountered something like this before. And what was it talking about, a staff? i need to find a staff? What kind of staff? Ugh i hate these things and riddles.

"No need to worry Harry, we'll always help you." Who was that? I turned around and saw Hermione smiling at me reassuringly. *sigh* I guess I felt a little stressed by that little speech, guess i forgot about everyone else.

"Thanks Hermione, I needed that." YAWN!!!!!!! Guess I'm really tired now, guess I should take a rest now, and in the morning I'll think about this.

**Alice's POV**

Ahhh! It's the bright morning sun!!! Oh how i love the sun, it's soo bright and yellow, don't you just love the color yellow. Well I do, and it's just perfect to go with this scene right now. *yawn* I'm sooo pumped, i wonder what we're going to do today. Maybe I should take a peek, ahh nah, i probably shouldn't. oh well, I'll go downstairs now to see what everyone's up to now.

When I got downstairs, so was everyone else, including Jacob. ugh i hate his smell, but then again I actually think he's a pretty cool person to hang around with. honestly, i don't know how he can resist the urge to tackling one of us. I guess it's probably because of Bella and Renessmee.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked everyone, getting their attention, but no response. "Um,iss something..." Ugh, now I'm getting one of those mind predictions.

I see a faint women in the background, but there is this man laughing hysterically, he looks like he's going to kill someone.

"Hurry up and make your choice, either you live, or you die, choose now!!!!!" Oh jeez, just wonderful, something I need right now, but what's with that guy, is he crazy or something. "No, I mustn't choose now, I still need to tell the other two of there jobs!!!" "WEll, I don't care, they can't stop me now, my vicious plan is almost complete." "No, forgive me the vcampire pack is going to destroy your magical watch.. Ahhhhhh, oh no, please don't!!!"

And with that, I was left back into the scene where everyone was looking at me.

"Alice, did you get another prediction?" Oh, sweet Bella, always asking with care.

"Yes I did, and this time, I'm sure something has gone wrong, we need to help save the world."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Everyone else said in unison, because Renessmee

"And we'll need the wolves as well." Hmmm, this might make things a little more interesting.

**Krystal's POV**

Oh yes, it's another morning, and it's time to start getting myself pumped up!!! Everyone sounds as if they're already up and at their chores, guess I should get to mine. Oh well, first I need to introduce myself. My name is Krystal, and I absolutely love that name. I go to the Magic Sorcerery Art of the Elements school that once used to be a prosperous martial arts, and magic sorcerery school, but after a terrorifing war between this magic sorcerery school and hogwarts, we were left with only 6 kids, me, Airi, Matthew, Connie, Christina, and Mimi. Luckily for us, we each were born with a different power, and now we live in this huge mansion of a school, and it's all to ourselves, but we still have our own chores to do.

Well, let me introduce to you the school:

It used to contain students and teachers of all ages,

and according to a power you were born with, you were put into a certain group.

The groups are based one element.

If you had anything related to Light, such as Electricity, Light, Dark, etc. you would be put into the Light element arena, just like Matthew.

If you had anything related to Water, such as Storms, Water, Ice, etc. you would be put into the Water element arena, just like Constance.

If you were born liking Earth related items, you were put into the Earth element arena, just like Christina.

If you were born feeling like you could fly, or move the air, you would be put into the Wind/Air Elemnet arena, just like Airi.

Another one, is the Fire element, but no one knows where that one artists is, maybe Mimi might, but I highly doubt it.

AS for me, which you have probably noticed, I'm a special one.

I was born able to control the wind, the earth, and the water, and so, I was put into the special element arena, called the Bending Elements arena.

I know it sounds corning, but it's exactly what it's called, and well, you'll get used to it.

Once you are put into a group, you would every morning wake up at 5 am punctual, and get to your class without any breakfast. After around 2-3 hours of practice, students would head to the lobby for breakfast for roughly about one hour. Then, students would go back to class, and practice their martial arts movements for another 3-4 hours. At around 2 in the afternoon, students would then go to the cafeteria for lunch, and that lasts about another hour. After lunch, students head back to their rooms to study the things they have learned the day before from school. Given one hour for that, then the students head to classrooms where a special teacher teachs the student the skills and spells the student needs to know. All which are based on your element. After 2 hours of studying in the classroom, students are allowed to go about what they would like to do, until dinnertime, students head to the dining room at 8 in the evening, and eat dinner. At 9 in the even students are required to do at least a one hour practice in the gradens what they have learned today in class. When you are tired, at around 10, most students go to their rooms, and fall asleep. This is just the daily routine.

AS for now, we don't do that anymore, we set our own goals for the day, and we prepare our own meals as well, but then again, we don't practice as furiously as before, but we still get good practice.

*yawn* Guess I'm still tired, but I can't go back o sleep, I need to tell the others about my dream last night...

* * *

**Ohhhh, a cliffy, nto really, but what happened in her dream? Review to have me update the next chapter!!!**

**Okay, i didn't know this was longer than I thought it was going to be, but I took an extra long time writing this chapter, it was sooo long,**

**but good, I hope!!! So how was it? please tell me, was it bad??? :( I hope not!!!**

**thanks for reading my story, and you best be off to read STARszx Story, Unloved, I love it!!!**

**Love all you readers!!! Happy New Year's!!!!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	3. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Hey everyone, and ALL of the Readers who just love this story.**

**I have a few announcements/notes to make:**

**First: I hope you had a wonderful winter break, but now school is about to start for me, and event though I didn't update very often this break, I'll be updating slower 'cuz now, I've got so many exams to study for. Bleh :P I hate studying.**

**Second: I want to thank Pebble(STARszx) and Sera (Seraphina611572) for also being such a cool, friend too.**

**Third: I don't know if I should continue to write my two new stories together, or not, so I want tons of reviews telling me which one you want:**

**1)continue Trust Your Instincts**

**2)continue My Crazy High School Life**

**3)continue both at the same time(but note, this means less updates for both of them)**

**One more thing, each time I update this story, there will usually be around 3 different POVs (point of views), and the first one is always continued from the one before, so this chapter starts with Krystal's POV.**

**Oh yeah, I only write POVs in the main character's of the scenes**

**Okay, enough talking about my stuff, I'll move on to the story!!!!**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**Krystal's POV**

Ugh, I just finished eating breakfast, and I haven't seen anyone around. I guess everyone is practicing right now, maybe I'll find them in the yard. I'll transport there, it shouldn't do any harm, but then again I need to stop thinking about this and find them, my dream was totally disturbing, but I feel the evilness coming out from it.

Oh, guess not, they're not here, I guess, maybe they're in their rooms right now, but that's just totally not right. Maybe, I'll call an urgent meeting in the yard, in 5 minutes, that should get them coming, I hope.

"Everyone!!!! I'm calling you to the courtyard for an urgent meeting in five minutes!!! If you don't come, you'll be tortured I tell you!!!!"

I hope this works, because if no one comes, this is going to be troubling, and bad. Oh, there's Airi, guess my sixth feeling was wrong now.

"Hi Airi!!! Where've you been?"

"Oh just hanging in my classroom, looking at all the books, you said there was something urgent, what is it?"

"Well I can't say it right now, it's too important, and everyone has to come before I tell anyone."

"Oh, Okay, then let's just wait for a few moments."

"Sure!" Another minute goes by, and Matthew and Connie turn up looking breathless.

"Did you guys run here?" Airi and her motherly act kicking up again! Ha, she soo sweet!

*huff*"Yeah, we were out playing in the front, and then we heard the announcement, and soo we thought we might have been late, is everyone else here?"

"Nope" My turn to answer, "Christina and Mimi haven't showed up yet."

"Oh, okay let me catch my breath." Silence, wonderful, I don't really like silence, but sometimes you need it.

Five minutes are up, and Christina is trying to get Mimi to come into the yard, but for some reason Mimi isn't budging. This is weird, something is wrong with always obeying little Mimi.

"Mimi, what's wrong, are you okay?" Mimi looks terrified, oh jeez, it must be her power acting up, but I wonder what it is?

"Well, guys I have a quick announcement I think I should make." Getting everyone's attention, I continued, "Last night, I had a dream, that told me a certain Evil is out in the World, trying to destroy it, and keep it as their own, and then a lady appeared and told me that I needed to find some sort of, what was it, oh yeah, a crown made of gold, but it looks like something, but the women never got to it, because the Evil thing captured her. So, now I guess we need to find the crown, but I have no idea where to start, so I need your guy's help.

"Okay, I have a suggestion…"

**Max's POV**

*yawn* Oh, hi everyone, I just woke up, and I' feeling a bit weird, guess I'm forgeting something. Hmmm, what am I forgeting? Oh yeah, I remember, it was that weird incident last night. Ugh, I don't even want to think about it. Hmmm, let's see, I don't really remember much about it, but I kinda remember the ghost saying I needed to find a gemstone, was it? this is one weird riddle, I don't know of any famous gemstone. Maybe I should ask the Flock. Time to wake up those lazy butts.

First, I went into Iggy's, Gazzy;s, and Fang's room to them up. Once they were up, I headed to Angel's room that she shared with Nudge to wake them up. after Iggy finished making breakfast, and we had finished eating it as well, I started asking them questions, and it turned out to be a pretty interesting conversation, but I think it helps this riddle. Here's how it went:

"Hey guys, I've been thinking, you know the weird ghostlike thing from last night?"

"YUp, everyone does, it was way too scary!" Hmm, I wonder who said that, come on you know who it is, it was ANGEL, obviously!!!

"Yup, I know Angel, but did everyone hear what the ghost said?"

"Said?" I guess not, now everyone's looking at me funny, but I'm not going crazy am I?

_Of course not Max, you're just special._

okay Voice, you can stop coming into my head and invade my brain, I get the fact that I"m special, you always say things like that.

No response, good, just what I wanted. now back to what I was saying.

"Okay, this morning I was thinking about what the ghostlike women said to me, she said that I had to find some sort of gemstone that could help destroy this new Evil that's in this world, anyone have any ideas, what kind of gemstone this could be?"

"Um, do you mean like a ruby, or a diamond, or something like that? Oh, that be sooo cool to look for a gemstone, I love gemstones, don't you Max? Hmm, maybe it's secretly hidden somewhere that no one can find. Oh, ew, what if someone put it behind a spider web or something, that be so disgusting..." Thank god, good thing Angel slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth or she'd still be ranting on until the next day.

"Yes Nudge, an actual gemstone, but I can't think of anything right now. And so I was thinking that maybe the gemstone we're looking for is probably a really famous one that could lead to disruption to this Evil's plan."

"Do you mean like the Hope diamond?"

"The what diamond? WHat was that you were saying Iggy?"

"Oh, well I was once walking in the streets listening for Gazzy, and I over heard a crowd say something about there being a curse on a diamond called the Hope diamond. I guess it would have to be pretty famous to be said to have a curse on it, don't you think?"

"Hmm, sounds possible, I don't know thought, maybe we should search it up with the of Nudge, right Nudge?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, yeah sure I'd love to help, but could you get me a hot dog before that, I'm stilll hungry, I need my energ..HUrhmm!" Oh My God, can't Nudge ever stop talking? Guess not, oh well. Off to seaarch about this "Hope" diamond.

**Harry's POV**

"Harry!!! Harry, come on, Harry get up now!!" Ugh, who is this disrupting my sleeping? Oh yeah it's Ron, I guess I should get up now.

_I have made a mistake. Staves aren't yours anymore, you use wands and spells, make a special wawnd!!!!!!_

What was that? Was that something to scare me, or was it actually something I needed to know? Oh yeah, last night, I can't believe I totally fogrot about it, I should probably think about this. Wait? That voice it said we don't use staves anymore, we use wands, I'm going to have to make a wand?

Hm, that should be interesting.....

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than the one before, and I know I'm torturing you, I'm just tooo tired to write right now, so please annoy me through your reviews.**

**Hoped you like this chapter!!! DON'T forget to read STARszx's story Unloved, it's awesome!!!!!**

**Please review????? I'll start a system that the number of reviews reflects on how long the chapter, so you better start reviewing, or you won't get to read alot.**

**SEe y'all:**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


	4. AN Note

**I'm sorry to all my readers, but I have to say this terrible news:**

**EXAMS are up for me, and I'm being loaded with work, so I can't update for about 2 or so weeks, please bear with me.**

**Please don't kill, me, I'll try to put in sometime to work on both of my fanfics, and if they are short, please don't complain, I need**

**my time to study :(**

**I HATE EXAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Preview

**OKAY! For any of you fans who really want to be reading an actual chapter from any of my stories, I sorry to say that I haven't updated in ages. I know I shouldn't deserve to be forgiven, but I would love to hear the words of sympathy that you guys don't really hate me, but you don't have to because I understand. However, this is not why I'm here, I wanted to tell you all of you guys that I am starting a new story called What It Takes, so if you could check it out and see if you would like to try reading it because I wish you could! just a brief description of the story:**

**Title: What It Takes  
Crossover of the39clues and Maximum Ride series, so if you like either or then please check this story out!**

**Thank you everyone, and I'll definitely get to the stories as soon as I can, especially Life's Meaning. DON'T WORRY, I've written out the the chapter already but I need to find time to type it up onto Fanfiction.**

**So if you don't hate me, please do me a huge favor and check out that new story and I'll be forever grateful!**

**Thanks!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**Here's a sneak peek at part of it!**

Max's POV

I sat down at my desk and put my hands over my face... no just face, crying face is what I mean. I felt devastated and don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Actually, I do know what I should do by the advice Krissy taught me. I have to choose of the few choices she gave me, and thank god she didn't tell me just one thing because I wouldn't have been able recover. However, Krissy told that I should either write a story going over the whole thing then tear it up into shreds or burn it, or I could write a song about it. Krissy once told me that I had a wonderful voice and that if I didn't use it then it'd be a total waste, so here I am trying to think up a song that would express my hate, anger, and sadness all at once in one single song.

For right now, I know what I want my song to be about... it's going to be about REVENGE. Besides that, I'm totally lost though. Guess I should go and seek Krissy for some help, but wait, Krissy's still down from the incident and now it being uncovered she doesn't know what to do now, but I have a feeling that this will help her get her spirits up because she writes lovely songs because she puts all her emotions into the song. Okay *deep breath* I can do this, Krissy won't bite my head off.

I walked out of my room and headed straight towards Krissy's room, but once I got there I heard Krissy singing softly to herself, "Maybe I've been going back too much lately when times stood still and I had you. Come back come back come back to me, like you would you would if this was a movie, stand in the rain outside till I came out. Come back come back come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry. I know that we could work it out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here by now."

Aww, that's so sad. I seem to feel the pain that Krissy is feeling, but I can't say that because I'm not Krissy and not the one with a child growing up in her stomach. It's very sad, and I wish I knew what was going on inside Krissy's head right now. She seems to always be able to hide her feelings in front of everyone that she knows, but you can read her like book when she sings her songs just by the emotions and expressions in her songs are too much to bare, let along the lyrics.

"Do you need something Max?"

**So, how does it sound? If you like it, please check it out!**

**Thanks again,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
